Lies
by A Masochistic Lamb
Summary: Edward Cullen y Bella Swan eran la pareja perfecta... hasta que hicieron el amor. Semanas despues Bella rompe con Edward y se muda con su madre sin dar explicaciones. Un año despues ella regresa a Forks pero ambos han cambiado DEMASIADO. UA, TH, Lemmons.
1. Prefacios Bella & Edward

**Mi primer UA.. no sean muy duros conmigo...  
Por cierto... creo qe esté será mi primer fic con lemmons.. asi qe si no les gustan, les sugiero qe no lo lean ¬¬... (pero sé qe lo haran)  
En este habra varios POV.. wuajaja.. no acostumbro hacer eso.. aunque parezca qe si...  
Bad Edward!!! wiii!!! jajaja**

* * *

**P**refacio

_**Bella POV  
**_Una parte de mi — quiza mi sentido comun — sabia que nunca debi regresar a Forks, pero la necesidad de volver a verlo fue aun mas grande, mas dañina y adictiva.

...

_Y en ese momento me di cuenta de que ya no podia seguir sosteniendo mas todas mis mentiras, ninguna de ellas de hecho. Mi brillante puesta en escena se venia abajo y ahora la tenia que dejar caer, era hora de confesar toda la verdad y esperar que no me odiara por completo por ello. Alce la vista para toparme con su rostro completamente decompuesto, las aletas de su nariz estaban dilatadas y sus ojos chispeaban con odio puro, jamas me perdonaria por ello y yo lo sabia de antemano. Y entonces comprendí que quiza esta era la unica cosa que nunca debi haberle ocultado, __**no **__tenia derecho._

_**Edward POV  
**_Siempre supe que no ganaria nada bueno al volver a buscar a Isabella, pero tenia que hacerlo, era inevitable, era como una fuerza magenetica, yo siempre estaria atraido hacia ella.

...

**Inhale hondo tratando inutilmente de recomponerme, las manos me picaban como si tuviera ganas de pegarle a alguien. Baje la mirada al comprender que yo no era alguien mejor, yo era mucho peor y no tenia derecho a reclamarle nada... Cada uno habia hecho un desastre de su vida los ultimos 18 meses, pero quien ganaba el trofeo al mas estupido definitivamente habia sido yo. Su vida, estaba llena de mentiras, pero habia logrado ser feliz con ella. Yo, en cambio, habia alejado a toda la gente que me importaba, la habia dañado, me habia dañado y me sentia como una basura. Correccion, yo **_**era **_**una total basura.**

**

* * *

**::нαич Cяιѕтαlυиє::  
ʍou ǝɟıן ʎɯ sı ʇɥƃıןıʍʇ

**Review gente... por favor!!!  
Buu.. ¬¬ Vendetta no tiene reviews  
T_T sabia qe a nadie le importaba Victoria  
Dejen muchos reviews o no actualizo =P.. jajaja  
y ya tengo hasta el 3er capitulo.**


	2. gone with the wind

**reviews extravagantes *rio*  
*****Edward no está casado!!!  
*Todos son humanos y tienen 18 años  
*Alguna otra duda??  
****Son 3 Pov: Bella, Edward y Alice... empiezan el mismo día, pasa lo mismo y se unen al final.. por lo qe no habra mucho avance en estos tres cap.**

* * *

**Gone with the wind**

**Bella Pov**

Me di un último vistazo en el espejo del baño, trate de controlar mi respiración, no había mucho que pudiera hacer, lamentablemente seguía viéndome igual que hace un año cuando me había mudado temporalmente con mi mamá.  
Baje atropelladamente las escaleras con mi mochila al hombro y las manos llenas de sudor. Hoy comenzaba mi último año de clases en la preparatoria de Forks, me emocionaba y me aterraba mucho la idea de estar de vuelta aquí, quería mucho a mi madre, pero Arizona definitivamente no era mi hogar. Estaba feliz de volver a ver a Charlie, a mis amigos y sobre todo estaba ansiosa de volver a ver a Edward.

— Tranquilízate Bella, solo son tus amigos — me dijo Charlie mientras yo revoloteaba en la cocina, buscando las llaves de mi camioneta.  
— Si, tienes razón — sonreí en cuanto encontré las llaves. — Nos vemos papá, si llama mamá dile que no he cambiado de opinión.  
— Seguro — respondió con una sonrisa y me dio un abrazo de un brazo — Bella, no sabes cuánto me alegra que hayas vuelto.  
— ¿Papá, estás seguro de que no te molesta? — Lo mire fijamente — Es decir, puedo buscar un pequeño departamento o...  
— No, Bella, para nada, sabes mejor que yo que a esta casa le hace falta una buena dosis de alegría y Sue está encantada con la idea.  
— Muy bien, gracias papá y dale las gracias a Sue cuando venga. — le dije despidiéndome y saliendo a toda prisa rumbo a mi coche.

Varias cosas habían cambiado en mi ausencia, y de algunas me había enterado gracias a papá: el, por su parte tenía una novia y era muy feliz con ella, Rachel y Rebecca se habían ido de La Push, Jessica y Mike estuvieron saliendo intermitentemente, Sam se había comprometido con Emily que era la prima de Leah, Emmett y Rosalie se habían casado y estudiaban juntos en Dartmouth ... si, demasiadas cosas habían cambiado, pero con todo mi corazón deseaba que otras siguieran igual, pero no, Edward, al igual que todos los demás había cambiado, por lo que Charlie me conto, ahora Edward causaba demasiados problemas en Forks, era normal, después de todo el era un adolescente.

Yo me había enterado de lo que paso en mi ausencia con la vida de algunos de mis amigos, _mis amigos_ ¿todavía podía llamarlos así?, ellos en cambio no sabían nada de mí, ninguno de ellos conocía la verdadera razón por la que me fui de Forks en primer lugar, ni siquiera mi novio, — mi ex novio— Edward, no fue difícil hacerle entender que yo ya no lo amaba, nos habíamos distanciado semanas antes de que tuviera que partir.

— _¿Entonces te quedaras __aquí? — me había interrogado Edward.  
_— _No, voy a Jacksonville — le respondí con una sonrisa.  
_— _¿Por qué? — Su rostro estaba sorprendido — Tu habías dicho que te quedarías con el Jefe Swan.  
_— _Si, eso era antes de ver que Jacksonville es mucho mejor que Forks — le respondí encogiéndome de hombros y soltando una risita tonta _— _¿Tu desaprovecharías una oportunidad así?  
_— _No, creo que no _— _respondió en un susurro. — Te voy a extrañar — su rostro se descompuso por un momento, haciéndome sentir culpable.  
_— _Tranquilo — le di unas palmadas en el hombro — supongo que nos veremos en vacaciones, nos hablaremos por teléfono y por correo, seremos amigos.  
_— _Si, seremos amigos. _— _respondió con una media sonrisa.  
_Un escalofrió me recorrió la columna con ese recuerdo, esa había sido la ultima conversación que tuvimos.

Arranque mi camioneta, feliz de volver a escuchar su amable gruñido, si, Forks siempre debió ser mi hogar y no iba a dejar que ningún error del pasado me impidiera recobrar mi vida aquí  
— _Te amo _— _Edward rompió el silencio de esa mágica noche.  
_Sacudí mi cabeza, intentando sacar de ella inútilmente el recuerdo de las palabras de Edward el día que habíamos hecho el amor por primera vez.  
— _Edward, gracias... por todo. No sabes cuánto significa esto para mí.  
_— _No me agradezcas, esto es lo mejor que ha pasado en mi vida, te amo como no amaré a nadie.  
_— _Edward, se serio... no sabes lo que dices.  
_— _Bella, jamás voy a amar a alguien como te amo a ti, eso te lo puedo jurar. — aseguró con sus labios a pocos centímetros de los míos — ¿O es que vas a empezar a desconfiar de mi justo ahora?  
_Me reí amargamente al pensar con qué facilidad mi cuento de hadas se había deshecho por completo dos meses después de eso. Dos meses en los que los besos de Edward ya no me hacían sentir feliz, cuando sus caricias no me causaban alegría y cuando tenía que esquivar su mirada para no tener que mentir.

Llegue al instituto más pronto de lo que pensé y me infundí unas últimas palabras de aliento, tome mi mochila y pegue un brinco fuera de la camioneta. Me alegro ver a Ángela sentada en uno de los bancos blancos que se utilizaban cuando había días soleados, agito la mano sobre su cabeza y me sonrió.  
— ¡Bella! no pensé que fuera verdad — llego y me dio un abrazo muy efusivo — que bueno que regresaste, te he extrañado mucho.  
— Te lo dije Ángela, te dije que esta vez era verdad — Jessica chillo de emoción y se acerco a nosotros — Bella, que bueno que regresaste, no sabes de todo lo que te has perdido. — ella también se acerco a darme un abrazo.  
— Gracias, yo también las he extrañado mucho — les dije con una sonrisa.

Nos encaminamos a la cafetería, para ponernos bajo techo cuando el molesto chirriar de las llantas de un auto capto nuestra atención. En el estacionamiento acababa de entrar bestialmente un volvo plateado.  
— Estúpido Cullen pretencioso — mascullo Jessica.  
Ante la mención del apellido voltee automáticamente en dirección al coche y fue entonces cuando lo vi bajando del auto, ligeramente más alto y mas musculoso que como lo recordaba, con el cabello broncíneo alborotado a propósito, una sonrisa torcida de autosuficiencia por haber logrado ser el centro de atención y unas gafas de sol que deduje eran bastante caras.

Me llamó la atención que la puerta del copiloto se abriera también, bajo una chica de una sorprendente melena rojo fuego. Victoria nunca había tenido problemas para darse a notar, pero ahora definitivamente llamaba muchísimo más la atención. Llevaba puesta una minifalda negra que más bien parecía un maxi-cinturón negro y una blusa blanca con escote bajo que se le adhería al cuerpo como una segunda piel.  
— _Las prefiero morenas — __había dicho Edward un día que tuve un arranque de celos hacia Tanya.  
__Bueno, pues al parecer ya no _pensé con amargura.

Ella rodeo el auto por enfrente y se coloco al lado de Edward quien le paso un brazo por los hombros y la atrajo hacia sus labios para susurrarle algo al oído y después darle un mordisco en el lóbulo.

Con un estremecimiento recordé que cuando habíamos sido novios él iba todos los días a recogerme a mi casa para traerme al instituto.  
Obvio, Edward había seguido como si nada.

— Edward y Victoria son novios. — apunté tratando de ocultar el temblor de mi voz.  
— Claro que no— Jessica dijo como si fuera obvio — solo...  
— ¡Jess! — Ángela la reprendió.  
— ¿Qué? es la verdad — se excuso ella — no actúes como si no lo supieras.  
— ¿De qué me estoy perdiendo? — Inquirí sin estar muy segura de querer saber la respuesta — Por cierto ¿donde está Lauren?  
Recordé que la chica rubia siempre había estado en nuestro grupo de amigos aunque yo no le caía muy bien no habíamos tenido problemas, ella era una estirada que se limitaba a ignorarme.  
— Ella... ya no asiste al colegio — Ángela respondió desviando la mirada de Edward y su nueva novia.  
— ¿Por qué? — pregunte distraída  
— Porque tiene 5 meses de embarazo — Jessica dijo antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta.  
— Oh, vaya — me sonroje automáticamente — no quería hacerlas cometer una indiscreción.  
— Bella, todos aquí saben que Lauren está embarazada — Jess puso los ojos en blanco — lo interesante ahora es esperar a que nazca su bebe para que le hagan la prueba del ADN y sepamos si es o no es de Edward.  
— Y Edward sale con Victoria a pesar de la sospecha de tener un hijo  
— Bella, ya te dije que Edward y Victoria no son novios — replico Jessica  
— Jess, no te metas en asuntos que no nos incumben. — Ángela la volvió a atajar.  
— Calla Ángela, es mejor que lo sepa ahora... a que se entere después.  
— ¿Saber qué? — pregunté completamente desorientada.  
— Bella, la verdad es que Edward cambio mucho, demasiado, ya no es el Edward que tu conocías. — Ángela parecía escoger muy bien sus palabras  
— Al grano Ángela — chisto Jessica — Edward llego con Victoria porque se acostó con ella ayer — mi mandíbula cayó y Ángela cerró los ojos completamente avergonzada — ha tenido relaciones sexuales prácticamente con la mitad de las chicas de Forks...

Victoria se adelanto hacia la cafetería con las gafas de Edward en la cabeza y su lugar no fue abandonado por mucho tiempo, los rizos rubios de Tanya ahora se encontraban bajo el brazo de Edward.  
_Oh, y hablando de Tanya...  
_— ¡Bella! — gritó Mike desde el otro lado del estacionamiento.  
Edward se puso rígido y siguió la dirección de la mirada de Mike, me miro con desagrado por lo que me pareció una eternidad, apretó un mechón del cabello de Tanya con el puño y frunció los labios. Después de varios segundos quito su vista de mí y siguió caminando con la chica rubia a su lado.

...

**Edward Pov**

— Pelirroja, pelirroja despierta — la sacudí — Con un carajo, Victoria vamos a llegar tarde a la escuela.  
Ella entreabrió los ojos y me sonrió, puse los ojos en blanco y me levante de la cama buscando una camisa limpia, en el camino recogí su ropa del piso y se la arroje al rostro.  
— Date prisa, me van a expulsar si vuelvo a llegar tarde — la apure mientras me calzaba los tenis.

* * *

::нαич Cяιѕтαlυиe::  
ʍou ǝɟıן ʎɯ sı ʇɥƃıןıʍʇ

**Estoy considerando poner lenguaje "rudo" en este fic..  
**

**Review??**


	3. gone with the sin

**Miercoles...Jueves... no es propio de mi actualizar estos días  
*gracias por entender el necesario uso del "lenguaje rudo"  
*si, la noticia de Edward fue una bomba para Bella  
*Si, Edward puede llegar a dar asco...  
*No, no se merece a Bella  
*Soles, responde!!!!  
*Si, Emily-lokis.. te entiendo  
**

* * *

Gone with the sin

**Edward Pov**

— Pelirroja, pelirroja despierta — la sacudí — Con un carajo, Victoria vamos a llegar tarde a la escuela.  
Ella entreabrió los ojos y me sonrió, puse los ojos en blanco y me levante de la cama buscando una camisa limpia, en el camino recogí su ropa del piso y se la arroje al rostro.  
— Date prisa, me van a expulsar si vuelvo a llegar tarde — la apure mientras me calzaba los tenis.  
Ella asintió y se vistió rápido, saco un cepillo de su bolsa y se desenredo el cabello mientras salíamos de la habitación y recorríamos los pasillos de mi casa en dirección a las escaleras.  
— ¿Crees que Alice me prestaría un vestido? — echo un vistazo hacia la habitación de mi hermana  
— Ni sueñes, Alice cuida demasiado su ropa — la tome de la muñeca y la jale para que se apresurara. — Jamás se la presta a nadie.  
— ¿A nadie? — pregunto haciendo un puchero.  
— No, bueno antes si lo hacía, pero solo a sus mejores amigas. — _y cuñadas_, añadí en mi fuero interno  
_Isabella Swan y Rosalie Hale, es decir, Cullen._

Bajamos las escaleras y cruzamos el vestibulo a toda prisa, tome las llaves de mi auto y aparecio Carlisle. Torci el gesto, no tenía tiempo de otro de sus sermones paternos.  
— Buenos dias hijo — saludo con un tono que pretendia ser jovial — buenos dias... señorita.  
— Victoria — corrigio con una risa — ¿Que tal doctor Cullen?  
— Voy tarde — respondí secamente — ¿Y Alice? — inquirí observando a mi madre que iba bajando las escaleras.  
— Ya se fue, Jasper pasó por ella hace 10 minutos — respondio con una sonrisa que adivine le costo mucho fingir.  
— Ah, bueno. — Jugue con las llaves de mi auto, y vacile antes de dar un paso hacia mi mamá — Nos vemos — le sonrei.  
— Si Edward — beso mi mejilla y me abrazo — nos vemos.  
— Hasta luego Carlisle — me dirigi a la puerta.  
— Cuidate hijo... — asenti en respuesta y jale a Victoria del brazo.  
— Hasta luego Señor y señora Cullen — volteo a verlos sobre su hombro.  
— Adios — respondio mi mamá.  
_Exacto, Adios...  
_Victoria ya no volveria a entrar en mi casa, no porque mis padres lo prohibieran o porque ella hubiera hecho algo mal, no, simplemente que ella y yo ya habiamos pasado tres noches juntos en mi casa. Nuestra "relacion" habia acabado.

Subimos a mi auto y arranque haciendo rugir al motor, sonrei agradecido con mi ahora cuñada oficial Rosalie.  
Hice chirriar las ruedas al salir a la calle, consulté mi reloj, nos quedaban cinco minutos antes del toque, acelere e intente que hicieramos el recorrido en silencio. Victoria puso su mano sobre la mia en la palanca de cambios y ligeramente me la sacudi de encima. No estaba de humor para cursis demostraciones de cariño, ella el retiro y despues la apoyó en mi pierna soltando una risa tonta, puse los ojos en blanco pero decidi no poner alguna otra objecion.  
— Entonces ¿que vamos a hacer el fin de semana?  
— Nada, Emmett y Rosalie van a venir y nos vamos de excursion — respondí de modo tajante.

Victoria era una entrometida, era algo que detestaba de ella, asi que no me sorprendí cuando abrio la guantera y empezo a rebuscar entre mis cosas, resople en signo de molestia pero ella me ignoro y sacó "mi agenda personal", me quede estatico en cuanto la vi, estaba seguro de que la habia perdido hace meses tiempo, la habia buscado como loco sin obtener resutado alguno.  
— _Entonces ¿que tienes pensado hacer proximamente?— Bella me habia dirigido una sonrisa y saco una pequeña libreta negra de piel y una pluma  
_— _¿Que es eso? — inquiri con curiosidad  
_— _Es tu agenda personal — rio y se sonrojo — siempre andas olvidando tus deberes, pensé que seria util... pero si no quieres olvidalo.  
_— _No, si es buena idea — acaricie su mejilla con las puntas de los dedos — el mes pasado casi olvido el cumpleaños de mi mamá.  
_— _Por eso lo digo — rio nerviosamente — ¿entonces?  
__Otra vez pensando en Bella_ me golpee mentalmente yfrunci el ceño, no debia volver a pensar en ella. Parte de "mi falta de humor" se debia a que durante los ultimos dias habia vuelto a correr el estupido rumor de que ella regresaba a Forks, rumor al que esta ocasion decidi no prestar atencion. Lo habia escuchado demasiadas veces antes y nunca habia sido mas que eso, un rumor.  
— ¿Que es esto? — preguntó ojeando mi agenda.  
— De Alice — se la arrebate de las manos y me la guarde en la chaqueta — es su agenda.  
Alice en cambio era una de las personas que siempre estaban al pendiente de ese rumor, parecia que mi hermana no se habia hartado de seguir guardando falsas esperanzas... lo peor  
era que cada vez que el rumor volvia a salir queria que yo lo creyera.

Llegamos al colegio uno o dos minutos antes del toque, entre en el estacionamiento y bajamos del auto. Todos nos voltearon a ver.  
Logico.  
— Victoria, eres de lo mejor que he probado — le susurre al oido y ella se rio.  
Alce la vista y pude ver a Tanya entre la multitud, agito la mano en el aire para saludarme y Victoria comprendio que era su turno de salir.  
— Nos vemos Ed — me beso en la comisura de los labios y se llevo mis gafas de sol — llamame.  
_Si, claro. Sueña con ello... Clepto._

Tanya enarco una ceja y se acerco lentamente, dando oportunidad de que Victoria se fuera.  
— Adivinaré... ¿eres de lo mejor que he probado? — dijo haciendo una mala imitacion de mi voz  
— ¿Soy tan predecible? — rei  
— Deberias actualizar tus frases — se encogio de hombros y me sonrio — por cierto, llegas tarde — le pase el brazo por los hombros.  
— Ya lo sé, Victoria se quedo dormida — enrede mi mano en su cabello.  
— Si, lo imagine — se rio y sacudio la cabeza — para la proxima deja un despertador cerca de ella.  
— ¿Sabias que tienes buenas ideas cuando estas sobria? — me rei mientras atravesabamos el estacionamiento.  
— Si, creo que me lo has...  
— ¡Bella! — la voz de Newton sono algunos metros detras de nosotros.

Me volvi como acto reflejo y le dirigi una mirada envenenada a Michael, pero me paralice al seguir el curso de su mirada y la de Tanya, estaba alli, parada a menos de diez metros de distancia y me observaba con curiosidad, sorpresa, verguenza y... descepcion, Isabella realmente estaba en Forks, solte el aire de golpe y clave mi mirada en ella, examinando hasta el mas minimo detalle.  
Seguia casi igual, casi, habia una pequeña diferencia en ella, pero no supe identificar cual era, pero lo que fuera hacia que se viera mucho mejor se veia tan endemoniadamente _sexy.  
_Maldicion, el cuerpo de Bella realmente me hacia perder la cabeza.  
— _Bella, no tenemos que hacerlo si no estas segura. — susurre en su oido.  
_— _Si quiero — entrelazo sus dedos en mi nuca. — Es solo que...  
_— _¿segura?... podemos esperar. — la mire a los ojos.  
_— _Estoy nerviosa, eso es todo. — cerro los ojos y sus mejillas se llenaron de rubor. — Apaga la luz — pidio con un hilo de voz.  
_— _¿Por que? — pregunte desconcertado  
_— _Me da pena que me veas... — ahogue sus palabras con un beso.  
_— _¿Pena por que? — masculle mientras besaba su mandibula.  
_— _Es bastante obvio — gimoteo — mirame.  
_— _Hum... si que te veo — rei acariciando su pierna.  
_— _Edward... yo no soy...— tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y le dirigi una mirada frustrada.  
_— _¿Que? — Exigi frustrado, me molestaba que ella pensara asi — dilo  
_— _Tú eres guapisimo y tienes un cuerpo maravilloso... — su rostro se puso de un brillante rojo — yo no  
_— _Bella, eres la chica más hermosa de todo el universo....  
_— _Mentiroso  
_— _Bella, tu cuerpo me enloquece, no tienes idea de cuanto te deseo... quiero verte, por favor._

Solte un gemido, esa habia sido mi primera vez. ¿Estaba excitado?

Cerre mi puño, aplastando los rizos de Tanya, ella noto mi desesperacion y carraspeo ruidosamente para devolverme a la realidad, apreto el brazo que rodeaba mi cintura y siguio caminando, llevandome con ella.  
Tanya y yo teniamos clase juntos a primera hora, me deje llevar por ella y me sorprendí al ver que no nos dirigiamos al salon 3 sino al antiguo gimnasio. Tanya me dejo sentado en una de las bancas y fue a cerrar la puerta.

_Bella, volvio _me repeti  
— _Edward, eres un tonto, me espantaste — Bella me dio un puñetazo en el brazo — No lo vuelvas a hacer.  
_— _Auch Bella, fue una broma — me queje sobando mi brazo  
_— _Pues no me parecio divertida — bufo ella cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.  
_— _Vamos, si lo fue — rei dandole un abrazo  
_— _No fue, casi me da un infarto — grito ella elevando su voz varias octavas — crei que en serio te habia pasado algo — la voz se le quebro  
_— _¿En serio te importo tanto? — susurre estrechandola contra mi pecho.  
__Ella asintio sorbiendose la nariz.  
_— _Eres lo más importante en mi vida — mascullo entre lágrimas — no podria soportar perderte.  
_— _No me vas a perder — la besé en la punta de la coronilla — Voy a estar a tu lado siempre.  
_— _¿Siempre? — alzo la cabeza y me miro directo a los ojos  
_— _¿Cuanto tiempo dices que me vas a querer?— inquiri enarcando una ceja.  
_— _Siempre — respondio con una sonrisa y me incline para besarla._

— Edward, Edward — Tanya me trajo de vuelta a la realidad — reacciona, carajo, tiene mas de un año que se fue. ¿Te recuerdo como fueron las cosas despues de eso?  
— Atrevete y te arranco el cabello con mis propias manos. — la amenace con una mirada envenenada  
— Eso pense

...

**Alice Pov**

— ¿Edward esta listo? — le pregunté a mamá cuando baje a desayunar.  
— No, creo que sigue dormido. — respondio distraidamente mientras limpiaba la mesa.  
— No lo voy a ir a despertar — le avise mientras atacaba un plato de cereal — no soporto a Victoria.  
— Alice...  
— Esme, ¿cuando le vas a poner un alto a su comportamiento? — resople enfrentando la mirada avergonzada de mi madre. — esto no es normal, en-tíen-de-lo.  
— Ya lo sé Alice — contesto en un susurro casi imperceptible . — Pero no sé que hacer.  
— Castigarlo seria una opcion aceptable — masculle metiendome la cuchara con cereal a la boca.

Mi mama se dio la vuelta y pude ver como una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla, trague saliva para deshacer el nudo en mi garganta y volvi a concentrarme en mi plato de cereal.

* * *

::нαич Cяιѕтαlυиє::  
ʍou ǝɟıן ʎɯ sı ʇɥƃıןıʍʇ

**REVIEW????**


	4. Tristes recuerdos

**Gracias por sus reviews...  
=D  
solo por eso actualice pronto..  
ademas ya quiero avanzar**

**RESPUESTAS A SUS REVIEWS  
***Si, Tanya es "amiga" de Edward  
*gracias por segir el fic.. =D  
*paciencia, todas esas respuestas llegarán  
*¿Edward se va a vengar de Bella haciendo que se "vuelva a enamorar de el"?... no lo sé.. puede ser.  
*¿edward tb se droga y bebe alcohol endemoniadamente?... adivinaste!!!!  
*un vasito para mi baba tambien!  
*no me demoré!  
*para venezuela  
*gracias por los abrazos de Emmett  
*Soles, gracias por responder

**

* * *

**

**Tristes recuerdos**

**Alice Pov**

— ¿Edward esta listo? — le pregunté a mamá cuando baje a desayunar.  
— No, creo que sigue dormido. — respondio distraidamente mientras limpiaba la mesa.  
— No lo voy a ir a despertar — le avise mientras atacaba un plato de cereal — no soporto a Victoria.  
— Alice...  
— Esme, ¿cuando le vas a poner un alto a su comportamiento? — resople enfrentando la mirada avergonzada de mi madre. — esto no es normal, en-tíen-de-lo.  
— Ya lo sé Alice — contesto en un susurro casi imperceptible. — Pero no sé que hacer.  
— Castigarlo seria una opcion aceptable — masculle metiendome la cuchara con cereal a la boca.  
Mi mama se dio la vuelta y pude ver como una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla, trague saliva para deshacer el nudo en mi garganta y volvi a concentrarme en mi plato de cereal.

_Estaban mi hermano y mis padres en la sala de estar y yo los observaba desde las escaleras.  
__La television estaba encendida y Edward estaba sentado en medio del sofá con la mirada perdida, mi mamá estaba parada junto a el y sus ojos estaban humedos e hinchados, mi papa se encontraba de pie detras del sofá alternando miradas entre ella y Edward.  
_— _Algo Carlisle, que haga algo... que grite, que golpee a alguien, que llore. — finalmente mi madre rompio el silencio.  
_— _Esme... — mi papá hablo entre dientes dirigiendole una mirada a Edward.  
_— _No come, no duerme, no responde... no hace nada, actua como si ya no le importara nada — grito al borde de un colapso nervioso.  
_— _Esta tratando de afrontar la perdida — respondio mi papá pasandose una mano por el cabello.  
_— _No Carlisle, no la perdio porque ella no esta muerta... y no lo esta afrontando, se esta escondiendo... — Esme se acerco a Edward y practicamente se lo grito en el oido. — y solo los cobardes se esconden.  
_— _¡Esme! _— _la reprimio Carlisle tomandola por la muñeca.  
__Edward en cambio le dirigio una mirada curiosa, como si intentara procesar sus palabras... despues de un segundo fruncio el ceño y vilvio a mirar hacia la nada.  
__Esme no resistio mas y se puso a llorar._

— Perdoname mamá, pero me molesta mucho que Edward se aproveche de que no le dices nada — ella volteo y me dio una media sonrisa.

Termine de desayunar, mi celular sonó y revise el numero.  
— Jasper — sonrei al contestar.  
— ¿Estas lista para que pase por ti o Edward te va a llevar? — me pregunto no muy convecido.  
— Buen chiste, Edward sigue dormido — puse los ojos en blanco.  
— Bueno, llego en 5 minutos — se rio en un tono bajito — si, era obvio. ¿Le llamo para despertarlo?  
— No, yo lo hago — respondí sonriente — te espero afuera.  
— Esta bien, tratare de no tardar, ¿Esta Esme ahi?  
— Si  
— Pon el altavoz — lo obedeci — Buenos dias señora Cullen, ¿sigue en pie su invitacion a cenar?  
— Por supuesto Jasper, ya sabes que eres bienvenido — responio mi mamá en voz alta.  
— Gracias, ¿pay de limon? — preguntó y yo sonrei.  
— No tienes que traer el postre...  
— Pero quiero hacerlo — interrumpio — por cierto, ya voy entrando a su calle.  
— Hasta luego Jasper — se despidio mi mamá...

Ahogue un grito y colgue el telefono, me despedi de mamá con un abrazo y sali corriendo hacia la puerta, estrellandome contra mi papá que iba a entrar a la cocina.

— Ya viene Jasper — afirmo entre risas dandome un abrazo.  
— Si — respondi con una risa tonta — suerte en el hospital papá.

Sali corriendo y alise mi ropa y mi cabello, poniendo mi flequillo en su lugar.

Tome una piedra pequeña y apunte directo a la ventana donde estaba Edward, cerre un ojo y cuando me disponia a tirar Jasper me sujeto la mano y tomo la piedra.  
— No creo que Esme tenga ganas de cambiar la ventana — le hice un mohin y beso la punta de mi nariz. — permiteme a mi — avento la piedra y golpeo certeramente la ventana.  
— ¿Quien es esta vez? — inquirio mientras me tomo de la mano y caminamos a su auto.  
— Victoria. — Jasper enarco una ceja.  
— Crei que a Edward no le gustaban las interesadas sin cerebro.  
— A Edward le gusta cualquier cosa con un par de piernas, pechos y una vagina.  
Jasper frucio el ceño.

— Espera — le dije abriendo el coche de Edward y sacando una libretita negra de mi bolsa.

La mandibula de Jasper cayó ante la sorpresa y empezo a negar moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado.

— Alice, eso no es jugar limpio, si Edward no te quiso seguir la corriente no tienes tampoco porque atormentarlo.  
— Jasper, estoy segura de que esta vez es verdad — insistí elevando mi voz tres octavas— ademas... a Edward no le viene mal un pequeño recordatorio — reí abanicandome con la libreta.  
— Debo admitir que es casi igual a la que le dio Bella, le va a dar un infarto cuando la vea. — asintio observandola con detenimiento.  
— No es casi igual a la que le dio Bella — abri la agenda y se la mostre — es la que le dio Bella.  
— Alice, tú se la quitaste — me acuso con los ojos muy abiertos — pero... ¿como? ¿Cuando? ¿Por que?  
— No queria que escribiera ahi los nombres de todas esas zorras — abri la guantera y coloque la agenda hasta abajo de todas sus cosas.  
— Sabes que Edward te degollará si se entera de que la escondiste ¿cierto? — informó frunciendo el ceño.  
— Supongo, pero no tiene por que enterarse. — sonreí y cerre la puerta del auto.

Jasper me abrazo y caminamos juntos hacia su auto, me abrio la portezuela y tome asiento, saque mi celular, y textee algo rapido para Edward.

**vas a llegar tarde a la escuela**

— Le compre un vestido a Bella como señal de bienvenida — le informé a mi novio con una sonrisa  
— No creo que lo quiera — rio Jasper.  
— Me lo debe por no comunicarse conmigo en todo este tiempo

— _Dejala Alice — habia replicado Rosalie el día que les mostre sus vestidos para el baile de graduacion — si ella no lo quiere me lo quedo yo.  
_— _Bella, si no te pones ese vestido dejas de ser mi amiga y pierdes mi consentimiento para salir con Edward — cruce los brazos sobre mi pecho  
_— _¿Alice no crees que es demasiado atrevido para Forks? — Bella caminaba hacia atras, alejandose de mí y del vestido.  
_— _Isabella el vestido no es para Forks, es para Edward — Bella abrio la boca para protestar pero la corte de inmediato — y no me pongas peros que se perfectamente que el te ha visto con mucho menos que eso.  
_— _Oh, cielos — Rosalie solto una risa tonta y miro a Bella con picardia — que guardadito se lo tenian — bufé en desacuerdo Edward y Bella eran un par de ruidosos a la hora de intimar._

Bella no se puso el vestido de graduacion...  
...Ella no habia asistido al baile

Jasper se estaciono cerca de la cafeteria, dirigi la mirada a traves de la ventana para ver como la escuela se iba llenando de gente. Buscando etre ellos a Edward o a Bella... el que aparecieran primero. Aunque a estas alturas Jasper habia aprendido a no esperar a ninguno de los dos.  
— Alice, no quiero que te deprimas si Bella tampoco vuelve este año — Jasper sujetó mi rostro entre sus manos y me dirigio una mirada llena de intensidad.  
— Pero si viene Jazz, lo sé... creeme— le devolvi una mirada suplicante — Tu confia en mi, — estaba a punto de salirme una lagrima — sé que es verdad esta vez.

— _¡Bella va a regresar! — me habia puesto a gritar por la casa la primera semana de diciembre — ¡Bella viene a pasar las vacaciones de Navidad en Forks!  
_— _¿Bella? ¿En serio? — Edward salio abruptamente de su habitacion — ¿Cuando?  
_— _Va a pasar aqui navidad. ¡Bella viene a Forks!_

Esa habia sido la primera vez que habia visto sonreir a Edward desde que ella se habia ido...  
...Bella no habia puesto un pie en Forks.

— Confio en ti Alice — Jasper me beso en la frente — solo que no quiero que salgas herida.

Entonces el ya familiar estruendoso sonido de una Chevy pickup modelo 56 nos interrumpio, la expresion en el rostro de Jasper era inigualable.  
Ambos seguimos con la vista la destartalada camioneta de Bella y ahogue un grito de emocion en cuanto ví como bajaba cuidadosamente de ella.  
— ¡Jasper! — grité y me disponia a bajarme cuando el me sujeto por el brazo.  
— Alice, dejala que respire — rio mientras que observe con envidia como Angela le daba un abrazo.  
— No me estas haciendo feliz Jasper Hale — hice un mohin y el volvio a reir — mas te vale que lo soluciones ahora mismo.  
— ¿Quieres que te acompañe de compras el fin de semana? — pregunto con un suspiro.  
— Dije ahora mismo... — torci el gesto — no, no quiero ir de compras ahora mismo — agregue con una risa.

Jasper se acerco lentamete a mi y sus labios captaron mi atencion, me dedico una mirada pidiendo permiso y le sonrei en respuesta, Jasper y yo no soliamos tener demostraciones publicas de afecto... pero esta ocasion no me importó.  
Cerre los ojos y me deje llevar por el movimiento suave y acompasado de sus labios, despues de unos segundos rei con nerviosismo y me separe de el.  
Automaticamente volvi a buscar a Bella con la mirada, estaba parada afuera de la cafeteria junto a Angela y Jessica y se veia notablemente incomoda.

Edward entro bestialmente al estacionamiento y bajo junto con Victoria del auto. Bella lo miro totalmete shockeada  
— Buena primera impresion de bienvenida— se jactó Jasper señalando a mi hermano.

...En esa reaccion no habia pensado

* * *

::нαич Cяιѕтαlυиe::  
ʍou ǝɟıן ʎɯ sı ʇɥƃıןıʍʇ

**Un poco Alice/Jasper... creo, nunca lo habia manejado  
Y un poco deprimente  
para el proximo capitulo avancaremos..**

**REVIEW!!!???**

* * *

Acerca de mis otros fics...:

***Capitulo 10 de:** Nessie tenemos que hablar **(arriba)  
*Los capitulos de** Broken **son** mini**capitulos... MINI.. y lamento decirlo, pero solo es un "entremes", un pasatiempo.. no estoy al 100% en el.  
*** Vendetta **no llama la atencion.. jajaja.. de todos modos actualizarte pronto ese fic.  
*Gracias a los que han visitado** Everland**!!!! (del cual, me siento particularmente orgullosa)  
=D  
ya tengo inspiracion para el sig cap...  
por cierto, le cambiare el nombre a ese fanfic la proxima semana.. ahora será** Luna azul**.. o** Blue moon**... jajaja uno de esos dos...  
cual prefieren???**

**Por cierto... si no han visitado mis otros fics.. ¬¬  
**HAGANLO!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Forget**

El día transcurrió con normalidad.  
Con la mayor normalidad que era posible después de haberme enterado que mi ex novio era el playboy local conocido hasta Seattle y escoria popular… Si… el día era normal.  
De pronto me encontré sentada ante una mesa en la cafetería ; Alice se había encargado de mantenerme alejada de las miradas indiscretas de los demás.  
–¿Dónde está? – Murmuró Jessica de repente con la vista enfocada hacia Angela. Esta solo se encogió de hombros pareciendo estar más que e interesada en su almuerzo.  
–No ha entrado a ninguna de sus clases – Comentó Lauren con sorna – quizá se fue porque tampoco he podido ver a …  
–El volvo sigue en el estacionamiento – Cortó Alice dirigiéndole una mirada glacial.

Di un respingo. No había detallado a quien se referían hasta escuchar la mención del automóvil. Mordí mi labio inferior sintiéndome molesta conmigo misma.. Era lógico; el tema de hoy había sido simple y sencillamente Edward

–Y… Bella ¿Qué tal Phoenix? – Mike pudo percibir igualmente la tensión del momento y me sonrió de modo incomodo.  
–Pues.. bien… ya sabes… –Me detuve al ver la puerta de la cafetería abrirse, Edward entró como si nada, al parecer las gafas de sol habían regresado a su rostro, su brazo derecho rodeando a Tanya apoyando la palma sobre su hombro… Unos pasos detrás de ellos, al lado de Tanya Irina los seguía con sus ambarinos ojos clavados en la nuca de Edward, como si añorara robar el lugar que ocupaba en ese preciso instante su hermana. Sacudí la cabeza.. Si, detestaba admitirlo, pero yo también envidiaba a Tanya. Carmen y Eleazar los esperaban en una de las mesas centrales y parecían ignorar el hecho de que las miradas me taladraban la cabeza y el silencio se hacía presente, como si alguien allí esperaba que me pusiera en pie y encarara a Edward.  
Estaban equivocados… más que equivocados

La campana sonó, tal vez esa expresión era más real de lo que pensaba. Me dirigí prácticamente corriendo al laboratorio de física por mala suerte ninguno de mis amigos tenía esa clase. Cuando llegué el Señor Banner me miró sorprendido y sonrió ligeramente regresando la vista a las pruebas que revisaba  
–Bienvenida de nuevo señorita Swan es agradable tenerla de vuelta—Comentó animado.  
–Gracias – Murmuré torpemente y caminé hacia una de las últimas mesas.

De a poco el laboratorio se fue llenando, me di cuenta de que había más parejas de las que creía. Saque mi carpeta y comencé a garabatear márgenes en las orillas. En menos de un segundo las animadas platicas cesaron así que levante la mirada con extrañeza –quizá la clase había comenzado mientras me encontraba distraída – Edward parado en el marco de la puerta de entrada murmuró algo contra la intrincada maraña de rizos pelirrojos(*) que era el cabello de Tanya  
"No puede ser" gemí en mi fuero interno y aparte la vista automáticamente.  
–Tarde Cullen, me alegra que tengamos el placer de contar con su presencia para esta lección. Busque un puesto libre rápido y sin objeción. Y no, no puede tomar asiento con la señorita Campbell, ella no pertenece a esta clase. – Indicó con sequedad mientras se giraba al pizarrón.

Un escalofrió débil me recorrió la columna, así no solía ser como los profesores trataban a Edward, mucho menos el Sr Banner, que lo tenía como uno de sus preferidos. Moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro muy lentamente impidiendo que mi mente siguiera recordando el pasado. Fue allí cuando lo noté…  
…El único puesto vacio estaba justo a mi lado. ¿Cómo demonios me había quedado sola? ¿No se suponía que todos estaban emocionados por tenerme de vuelta? Edward protestó.

–Señor – Mi mano se aferró a la mesa negra en un intento por sujetarme y no derretirme allí mismo.  
–De prisa Cullen, ya hablamos de eso—Edward tensó la mandíbula y la chica beso su mejilla peligrosamente cerca de sus labios antes de irse contoneando las caderas.

Seguí garabateando en mi carpeta cuando lo vi por el rabillo del ojo detenerse a mi lado, jaló la silla y dejó caer la mochila a un lado al sentarse.  
–Sin gafas – Jamás pensé que el señor Banner pudiese ser tan duro con alguien.

Me incorporé un poco mirando el perfil de Edward; tenía la línea del cabello húmeda, como si acabara de lavarse el rostro. Se quitó las gafas de mala gana girándose un poco hacia el lado contrario.

Decir que pude concentrarme sería una total mentira; toda la hora estuve atenta a cada uno de los movimientos de Edward, quien parecía sentir aversión por mi presencia el primer par de minutos… Después simplemente me ignoró  
–¿Edward? – Lo llamé con la voz temblorosa, por suerte fue en un tono demasiado bajo como para que el llegara a detallarlo.  
Me miró unos segundos y yo no supe mas que decir –¿Necesitas algo Isabella? – Mis mejillas se tiñieron de carmesí y negue un par de veces moviendo la cabeza

(*)El color de cabello de Tanya en MNS es "strawberry blond" (rubio fresa, aparentemente) en realidad strawberry blond es un tono pelirrojo.

* * *

**NA: Tiene todo el derecho de asesinarme chics... Pero pfft, he pasado por una larguísima historia este último año.**  
**No sé si aun me lea este capítulo... pero si, seguiré con la historia ahora que mi fiebre anti-twilight desapareció para hacer de mí la misma Bell de siempre :D**  
**Los quiero, gracias por sus reviews, mps y todo. Espero que no me odien demasiado, si me quieresn seguir leyendo gracias… El capítulo está super lento, lo sé… perdí todos mis originales con la usb T_T**

**Cualquier charla o etc que gusten conmigo bella-lamb hotmail . com** o **http : / www . formspring . me / cristalune** (Todo sin espacios ^^)


	6. NA

_**Ohh… Maldicion otra nota de autor de la loca que se fue más de un año…  
**_**Hey! Si… No, no estoy muerta… Ahm… no, no fui yo la que dijo eso xD  
****Hola gente que… me sigue?  
****Si… estoy de vuelta… No sé si uds sigan con la vibra de twilight, pero les confieso que yo pasé por eso… & bueh.. si, dejé de escribir por problemas emocionales x'D … Tonto, no? Pasé prácticamente un año sin tocar nada de twilight literalmente  
**

**Hey, my beautiful people! Estoy de regreso & estoy dispuesta, solo denme un poco de tiempo para re leer las historias & ya :D **

**Notas:  
*****Otros besos NO tiene continuación.  
*Siii, la embarre horrible con el último capi de Lies. Por eso es por lo que digo que debo re leerme :s  
*Everland… Mi amor 3 pfft.. vaya chasco con mi musa, verdad? … La verdad, ese ff ya lo tenia casi todo, pero la memoria donde los tenía murió u.u espero que mi musa {no DLC} regrese con ánimo & amor a mi.  
*Juro solemnemente que para el 15 de mayo todas las historias {que sean de más de un cap}estarán actualizadas**

**Mientras tanto… les dejo una parte del siguiente capítulo de broken… para los que no lo sigan les informo que está situado en new moon.**

* * *

**Capítulo dedicado a mi Diosa Fenix: lizitablackswan**

**D**AÑO

_El aire alrededor de todo se ha viciado_

– A-Alice – tartamudeé tirando de mi brazo para que me lo regresara.  
– Ahora no Bella, Edward me va a matar – Tragué saliva al escuchar su nombre nuevamente ¿Era necesario que lo mencionara cada dos por tres?  
A grandes zancadas llegamos a la parte posterior del reluciente Volvo donde _él_ esperaba con aire impaciente. Reprimí un gemido al darme cuenta de que mis recuerdos jamás llegarían a ser tan precisos sobre él, ese nivel de perfección no lo podría igualar en mi mente cuando se fuera nuevamente. Quería apartar la vista de su despeinada cabellera cobriza, de su rostro de dios griego… pero no podía, no quería hacerlo realmente, quería memorizar por completo la gloria de sus 17 eternos años.

Cuando nos vio acercarnos nos miró alternadamente con una mueca de horror, recordándome el primer día que nos vimos. Ahogué un grito jalando mi brazo, me sentía como un pequeño roedor atrapado. Alice no me soltaba, tenía que huir, alejarme de él ¿Qué ella no notaba el odio impreso en su mirada color topacio?  
– Alice… – el terciopelo en la tesitura de su voz se había desvanecido y mis ganas de huir se habían acrecentado. Finalmente el odio se hacía presente. Ella lo miró con una expresión que deliraba entre la culpa y la aprehensión.  
Edward acortó la distancia entre nosotros y enrosco su mano alrededor de mi muñeca haciendo que su hermana me soltara. Clavo su mirada en la mía y mi mandíbula tembló nada sutilmente. Con timidez miré su mano sobre la manga de mi chamarra que parecía hacer más presión de la necesaria. No me resistí… si él quería matarme allí mismo no se lo iba a impedir.

Me atreví a levantar la vista hacia los demás hermosos vampiros y noté la tensión en el chico rubio, la diosa rubia y perfecta que era Rosalie miraba alternadamente a cada uno de sus hermanos con mirada analítica. A mi parecer se preguntaba cual de ellos atacaría primero para despedazarme. La respuesta yo ya la sabía… Edward, él ya había empezado el trabajo meses atrás.  
– Jasper, conduces enfrente con Alice. Rosalie y Emmett, cubran la retaguardia… Los quiero a todos atentos – Sin darme cuenta yo estaba aprestada contra su pecho donde me quedé intoxicándome en su aroma al momento que él gritaba ordenes.  
– ¿Que ocurre Edward? – La voz de Emmett sonó un auto a la derecha.  
– Victoria – respondió Alice rápidamente mientras subía al convertible escarlata y una chispa de luz de abrió paso a través de aquel aroma almizclado en mi mente.  
– No – me aparté de él con el rostro que denotaba miedo y observé dolor en su rostro.  
Tomó mis manos con la mayor delicadeza con la que lo hizo alguna vez y su mirada fue devastadora sobre la mía. Un segundo más tarde sentí sus frías manos acunando mi rostro y el impulso de apartarme se esfumó.  
– Tranquila Bella – Susurro con voz suave, se acercó un poco más y pensé que me iba a besar hasta que se apartó y abrió la puerta del auto para que yo pudiera subir. Lo hice en modo automático, me abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y el cerró la puerta con prisa, arrancó el auto y condujo siguiendo cabalmente el BMW rojo de Rosalie.

Mis parpados pesaban, recordé que la noche anterior había tomado antigripales sin necesitarlos realmente, el efecto soporífero seguía presente y el calor del auto no me ayudaba en nada. Unas pequeñas gotas de lluvia se estrellaban contra el parabrisas y me alegré de haber sacado el impermeable… No, había dejado el impermeable en mi camioneta… Me iba a mojar. Fuera del auto todo se veía como una informe masa de colores grisáceos y verduzcos, una perro enorme corría a unos metros de distancia de nosotros, se detuvo y creí escuchar un aullido. Pegué un pequeño salto al notar que el lobo había desaparecido.  
– No te preocupes Bella, no te hará daño… No dejaré que se te acerque lo suficiente como para hacerte daño – lo decía más como para auto-convencerse que para consolarme, eso lo pude notar. – Victoria no te hará daño  
Solté un suspiro y asentí evitando el poder de su mirada al regresar mi adormilada vison a la ventana del copiloto.

No, Victoria no me hacía daño porque nunca había estado tan cerca… era paradójico el hecho de que las personas para herirte necesitaran cierta cercanía, quien más cerca estaba era quien más fácil te hería ¿Verdad Edward?

Bostecé y dejé que mis ojos se cerraran con el sonido de la lluvia como música de fondo.

* * *

**Tal vez no se entienda mucho.. pero aquí Bella aun no reacciona del todo, está medio catatónica  
Vamos … me siguen?**

**Review si es asi xD**


End file.
